looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 3/13/16 - 3/19/16 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *3/14/16 - 9am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *3/15/16 - 9am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *3/16/16 - 9am - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *3/17/16 - 9am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/18/16 - 9am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *3/19/16 - 9:45am - Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel (PREMIERE) BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/14/16 - 9:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *3/14/16 - 10am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *3/15/16 - 9:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *3/15/16 - 10am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *3/16/16 - 9:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *3/16/16 - 10am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *3/17/16 - 9:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *3/17/16 - 10am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *3/18/16 - 9:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *3/18/16 - 10am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star LOONEY TUNES *3/13/16 - 10:30am - Heaven Scent/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck/Star Is Bored, A/Bunker Hill Bunny/Now Hare This/Baton Bunny *3/13/16 - 1:30am - Heaven Scent/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck/Star Is Bored, A/Bunker Hill Bunny/Now Hare This/Baton Bunny/Rabbit's Feat/Putty Tat Twouble/Room and Bird/Ready Woolen and Able *3/14/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Up-Standing Sitter/War and Pieces/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Boston Quackie/Rabbit Every Monday/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Forward March Hare/Honey's Money/Room and Bird *3/15/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Stooge For a Mouse /Beep, Beep/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Hen House Henry/Scent-imental Over You/What Makes Daffy Duck *3/16/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/14 Carrot Rabbit/Bill of Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/People are Bunny/Freudy Cat/Ain't She Tweet *3/17/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Shot and Bothered/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Wild Over You/Slick Chick/Ant Pasted/Cracked Quack/Carrotblanca *3/18/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Hawaiian Aye Aye/Tree For Two/Tweet and Lovely/Bedevilled Rabbit/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Tugboat Granny/Bird in a Guilty Cage/D'Fightin' Ones/Cat's Paw/Out and Out Rout *3/19/16 - 11am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Walky Talky Hawky/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *3/19/16 - 1:30am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Walky Talky Hawky/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Boobs In The Woods/Blooper Bunny/Water Water Every Hare/Half Fare Hare/Mutt in a Rut/Mother Was A Rooster/Mouse Divided, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/14/16 - 8am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *3/14/16 - 8:30am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *3/15/16 - 8am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *3/15/16 - 8:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *3/16/16 - 8am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *3/16/16 - 8:30am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *3/17/16 - 8am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *3/17/16 - 8:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *3/18/16 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *3/18/16 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y WABBIT *3/13/16 - 12:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/13/16 - 1pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *3/13/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *3/14/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *3/15/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *3/16/16 - 7pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *3/17/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *3/18/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot *3/18/16 - 12:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *3/19/16 - 1pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *3/19/16 - 7pm - Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki